


my sweet baby

by two_of_swords



Series: Thousand Followers Prompts [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kid Fic, Life at the Barns, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: “You haven’t slept or showered in three days, have you?”“Nope.”





	my sweet baby

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill #15 “I don’t want to get up — you’re too comfy.” - Sent by Anon
> 
> I've had this little drabble in my notes for a long time and I was thinking about it again today and realized that it could potentially fit this prompt.

“Why does he have that look on his face?” Blue asks as they pull into the gravel parking area in front of the old farmhouse. Ronan sits comfortably in a chair on the porch with his feet up on the railing and a tiny sleeping baby curled up on his chest.

“Oh that’s his smug face. It must’ve gone well,” Adam responds. He opens the passenger door as soon as Blue puts the car in park and doesn’t bother to get his bag out of the trunk.

Ronan stands, cradling the baby carefully against his chest.

Adam jogs up the sidewalk and the stairs. “So how was it?”

“I like him. I think we should keep him,” Ronan grins.

“Well, that’s good news, because we can’t give him back,” Adam says, kissing Ronan quickly on the lips before taking the sleeping infant from is arms. “He doesn’t want to wake up. Guess you’re too comfy.”

The baby yawns and stretches as Adam stares down at him in wonder. “Daddy’s home,” he whispers. He smiles and nuzzles the baby’s head, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “He smells so good. Did you give him a bath?”

“Of course I gave him a bath, Parrish. I’m not a totally incompetent father.”

“I didn’t say you were.” The baby begins fussing in Adam’s arms, gumming at his chin in hunger and whimpering at the unsatisfactory result. The sensation tickles and Adam can’t help but laugh.

“He had his last bottle about three hours ago. He’s probably getting hungry,” Ronan explains.

“You want me to feed him so you guys can have a minute?” Blue asks, joining them on the porch. She shoves Adam’s bag into Ronan’s arms.

Ronan shrugs. “I suppose you earned it for picking Parrish up at the airport.”

“Come here, sweet boy,” Blue coos, rescuing the baby from Adam’s arms. “Are you a hungry baby? Yes, you are. Auntie Blue is gonna help you. Yes, I will.”

Ronan stares at her, horrified. “What the hell, Sargent?”

“Biological clock?” Adam suggests. Blue’s happy baby face turns instantly homicidal.

“Don’t ever let me hear you say that again,” she threatens.

They watch Blue disappear into the house with the baby, then turn and look at each other, both with stupid grins on their faces. Ronan drops the bag and embraces Adam, long and hard.

“You ok?” Adam asks, when they finally let go.

“Never better,” Ronan says, kissing Adam as if he’d been gone for more than a long weekend.

“How was Vancouver?”

“It was good. I think Mr. Cheng was impressed.”

“I’m proud of you, Parrish.” Ronan grips him tight again.

“I’m proud of you too,” Adam says, burying his face in Ronan’s neck. “You really held it together while I was gone. Did Opal help you?”

Ronan scoffs. “Fuck no. She won’t come near the baby. I think she’s scared of him or something.”

“Hmm. Manifestation of your subconscious mind and all that.”

“Hey! I wasn’t scared.”

“You haven’t slept or showered in three days, have you?”

“Nope.”

“You better go now while you have the chance.”

“Join me?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiles. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @two-of-swords-621 on Tumblr, where asks, messages, likes and reblogs are always welcome. <3


End file.
